Home Sweet Home
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kal-el is back home. Richard left Lois a few days ago, Kal-el goes to comfort her and it end's up turning into something more, is Ka'-el's secret identitly been revieled to Lois finally


**Home Sweet Home**

I stair at Lois outside her bedroom now ex- fiance Richard dumped her the other day saying it was off.I know it is all of my fault since I returned.

I knew it was to much to ask Lois to wait for me for 5 long years. When they came to visit me in the hospital I wish I was awake, to tell her I love her.

I know her son Jason is mine, I can see the resemblince, I know she knows as 's another reason Richard left her because I am pretty sure she told him.

If I would of known 5 years that Lois was pregnant I would of never left for Krypton even when I knew there was a good possibility that is was not there.

I watch as she sets there with her labtop typing up a story.I use my exray vison and look across the hall into Jason's room and see him fast asleep.

I need to be with Lois,every day while I was flying threw space I thought about he, I never ever stopped loving her for once second of my life.

I don't know how Lois will take to having a Midnight visitor,especially when it's first time I say her after I came back I wanted to scope her up into my arms and kiss her until sunrise.

I had to stop myself when I seen the engagement ring on her fingure and found out she was supost to married Richard White but they never or should I say she never set a wedding date.

I use my lightening speed and fly into Lois's room,lock her door and stand in front of it. She quickly turns to me with that same old gint in her eyes.

"Kal-el"

"Yes Lois"

She didn't say another word but starts to walk towards me. I let her come closer until her body is pressed up against mine. I don't know how long I will be able to resist her.

She stands on her tippy toes, her hands pressed on my chest to hold her up right. She closes her eyes and press her lips against mine.

My last tinny bit of strength snaps and I kiss her back full force.I pick her up while not breaking the kiss.I step out of my boots and walk over to the bed.

I lay her down and crail ontop of her. He hands come up to wrap around my place my hands on either side of her head and kiss her back with all of the passion I feel for her.

I kiss Kal-el back with all the love for him that I have kept bottled up for 5 years.I know I promised him I would wait,but after I found out I was pregnant with Jason something changed.

I ment Richard and I thought I fell in love with him.I know it was only a crush now. I run a hand threw his thick head of hair.

I break the kiss for some much needed air.I look into his sea blue eyes and I can see love in them.

"O Kal,I love you so leave me again"

"I will never leave you again Lois, that I promise you"

I smile at him. " I know"

I lean up and kiss him again while I start to work at undressing him.I throw his cape off and work at taking his shirt off.

He leans up and helps me take his shirt off and then his pants. Before I know it I am also naked under him.

He leans down and Kaia's my neck, it's my pleasure spot that only he knows about. I can not help but moan and arch my back towards his body.

I place my hands on his chest and run them down the length of his chest, around his sides and onto his back.

I love him so much, I don't think I can say it enough that I love him.I need to make up for the past 5 years, we both have a lot of making up to do for it.

He kiss's down my chest and my world goes's hasy at that eyes are clouded over with love and lust for this man.

He enters me and I moan and push his head up and capture my rest of the night we make love.

**MORNING**

I feel the sunlight come threw the window and shine onto my body. I feel my strength and power returning.

I open my eyes and find Lois cuddled up against me asleep.I thought what happened last night was nothing but a dream but it is not.

The woman of my dreams is here laying in my loving me all night.I could not think of anything better to wake up to in the morning.

I hear her heart beat in my ears and it starts to speed up. Her eyes soon open and she lifts her head up off of my chest and looks me in the eye.

I wish I could tell her about my secret identity, I know she would keep may be the star reporter of the Daily Planet but Lois Lane can still keep a secret.

She smiles at me and leans up,I lean down and capture her lips in a soft kiss.I love the way her kisses are, she is a awesome kisser.

"Good morning Kal"

"Good morning Lois"

She gives me a weird look and then it disappears.I take in a big deep breath.I look into her eyes and say.

"Lois I have something to tell you"

"I am all ears"

"Lois I have been keeping a secret from you, I know it was more than weird that Clark Kent and I disappeared at the same time"

"Clark went back to Kansas"

"No he didn't"

"I know he came back the other day"

" Well it wasn't a coincidence"

Something in Lois clicked and she rolled over and grabbed her reading glass's and turned back around.

She places her glass's on my face and she gasps. She shakes her head,closes her eyes for a moment and opens them back up.

"Your trying to tell me that you are Clark and Ka-el?"

"Yes"

"But it's not possible, Clark came from Kansas where he was raised by human told me yourself you came from Krypton"

"Yes I came from Kripton,My space ship landed in Kansas where Ma and Pa found took me in as there own and named me Clark. They tried to help me with my powers but I mostly had to learn on my own. I still think of them as my parents, I never really knew my parents since I was a baby when they sent me to earth."

"I can't... I just"

"It's ok Lois, I understand if your mad"

"Mad, why would I be mad, Clark, I always loved you and superman, now that I found out that the two of you is one person I don't half to feel like I can only be with one of you"

She leans up and captures my moans into the kiss and crawls on top of me. She pulls me up to her.I kiss her back.

All I have to say that it is good to be home sweet home with my lovly girlfriend and my son.

**Hi everyone, OK this is my first shot at writing a Superman one shot, as you can tell it is based after Superman Returns, I am working on a story, now I might make this a series of different one shots, tell me what you think, Please read and review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
